


Sweet dreams

by batsNwolfs



Series: Дом в лесу [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришла пора вернуться</p><p>частично АУ, присутствуют описания насилия и псевдо-смертей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Беты – Solie, Beckett 
> 
> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF 2015

…В одном из ящиков стола обнаружилась початая бутылка. В аварийном свете жидкость казалась красной, этикетка пестрела позолоченными иероглифами. Найдя среди них похожий на греческую «Пи», стоящую на лестнице, Леон открутил крышку, уловил мощный алкогольный запах и кивнул сам себе – пойдет. Зажав в зубах декоративную деревянную ложку, он плеснул невнятного напитка на найденный на соседнем столе степлер, а потом и на свой распоротый бок. Его словно кипятком обожгло. Впившись в лакированную древесину зубами, агент Кеннеди крепко зажмурился и попытался вздохнуть.  
Вылив восточного пойла и на руки, попытался хоть слегка оттереть налипшую то ли кровь, то ли грязь – в моргающем красном свете было не разобрать. Не особо преуспев, махнул рукой – либо в ближайшие пару часов он доберется до квалифицированной медицинской помощи и там его нормально обработают, либо не доберется никуда вообще, и тогда лишние бактерии погоды не сделают.  
Стянув пальцами края раны, он выдохнул и прицелился канцелярской принадлежностью. Как оказалось, это не так уж и больно. Шить было больнее. Сверху импровизированный шов Леон обмотал остатками майки и затянул ремнем. Одним глотком допил остатки непонятного пойла, поморщился и отбросил в угол бутылку. Вполне возможно, что этой дрянью протирали контакты или травили тлю в местном зеленом уголке – когда испытываешь вирусы на растениях, с тлей надо бороться до того, как она начнет охотиться на тебя.

Не стоило лишний раз шуметь. Да и пить… Это ему за воем сирен не слышно, а местные твари могли и услышать… если еще кто-то остался. Но очень уж хотелось какого-то размашистого, бездумного движения – вложить свою злость и разочарование. Переведя дух, он снова сверился с картой, вставил новый рожок в автомат и двинулся по коридору.

Леон терпеть не мог, когда его ранили. (Неудивительно, конечно, мазохистов в его работе водилось не так много.) И даже не из-за боли. Боль – всего-навсего симптом, вроде сигнальной лампочки над дверью, ее можно было загнать поглубже в сознание и забыть там. Но вот потянутые мышцы и сломанные кости тормозили, и он чувствовал себя настолько слабым, несовершенным и бесполезным, что начинал понимать Краузера. И это его злило. Именно на этой злости он и держался, добегая до цели с переломанными ребрами и полным набором пуль в мягких тканях, шокируя врачей, что собирали его после. Конечно, была еще вероятность, что плага, когда-то побывавшая в организме, исчезла не бесследно, но об этом агент Кеннеди предпочитал не думать.

***

 __

_Вертолет летел низко, едва не касаясь колесами верхушек сосен и запутавшегося в них тумана. Временная команда переглядывалась и делала друг другу знаки глазами и бровями. Леон пытался прицелиться камерой телефона в иллюминатор так, чтобы снимок был хоть более-менее похож на то, что видели глаза: призрачный мутный свет начинающегося дня, тонущие в белом мареве деревья..._

_Роман на расстоянии на практике оказался еще более дурацкой идеей, чем в теории. Они не разговаривали уже почти два месяца. Да и до этого нельзя было толком назвать это разговорами. Они и лицом к лицу-то говорить не особенно умели… Теперь он посылал Крису фотографии мест, где бывал. И самой первой послал ту, с розовым шариком вместо солнца, которую сделал перед их первой встречей. Крис, опытный оперативник, в прошлом военный и пилот, по-дурацки ассоциировался у Леона с шелестом листвы, запахами леса и домом в лесу, в котором всегда было прохладно._

_Несколько п... Ну ладно, несколько десятков поцелуев, встречи в больнице, большую часть которых один из них был в коме, одно недо-свидание, когда один считал себя экзорцистом, а другой был призраком, да само их знакомство в принципе... Это не отношения были, а бред какой-то, в который теперь, за сотни километров от места событий, не особенно верилось. И прежде, чем они нащупали какую-то определенность, Леона отозвали. Следующие месяцы родной голос он слышал только через треск помех в телефоне, а иногда и через звуки выстрелов где-то совсем рядом._

_Да и о чем они могли говорить? «Привет», «Как дела»? Понятно, что дела плохо, что все они с приветом, что Леон валится с ног от усталости, что всех все равно не спасти. И говорить все это не хотелось – Крис слишком хорошо знал их работу. Самому ему то ли рассказывать было не о чем, то ли Редфилд не считал свои новости достойными упоминания. Так что разговоры эти, с долгими паузами, в каждой из которых Леону чудилось «Пожалуй, нам стоит это закончить», навевали тоску. И он все откладывал возвращение._

_Но слал фотографии. Золотые от солнца крыши там, где он проводил расследование; дождь и залитые водой узкие улочки там, где он вел слежку; рассветное солнце в гнезде из ветвей там, где у него была миссия сопровождения... Ответа не было, так что Кеннеди не знал, получал ли адресат их вообще... И не считал ли тонким издевательством…_  


_«Возвращайся, – сказала ему Клэр в ответ на аккуратный вопрос, – он тебя ждет. Адрес ты знаешь».  
И больше ничего._

_Что именно она знала и что об этом думала, было непонятно. И с этим ему тоже пока не хотелось разбираться…_

_Телефон завибрировал в руке, и агент, глянув на имя звонящего, нажал «Принять» раньше, чем морально подготовился._  
_– Привет! – собственный голос прозвучал слишком радостно и нервно, и он мысленно отвесил себе пинка. – Ты..._  
_«Слушай внимательно, – перебил Крис, голос у него был напряженным как струна. – Мало времени. Три – эльфийским Владыкам в подзвездный предел;_  
_Семь – для гномов, царящих в подгорном просторе;_  
_Девять – смертным…_  
_– Толкин? – не выдержал Леон. – Ты звонишь, чтобы процитировать «Властелина Колец»?_  
_«6 цифр, запомнил?»_  
_– Я этот стих с детства знаю, – нервозность сменилась раздражительностью, Леон оперся локтем о колено и попытался успокоиться._  
_«И будь осторожен»._  
_– Я...  
_ _Но из динамика неслись только короткие гудки. На попытки перезвонить предательская техника ответила отсутствием сигнала._

 _Леон вздохнул и выпрямился. Капитан порученного ему отряда Дэниэлс, крепкая девушка с очень короткой стрижкой (за глаза ее звали «Виски»), внимательно смотрела на него, остальные производили различные манипуляции с коммуникаторами._  
_– Что? – спросил Леон раздраженно. – Мой парень звонил._  
_Дэниэлс криво усмехнулась и качнула головой – мол, не в том дело:_  
_– Здесь просто никогда связи не было, зона такая._  
_Он пожал плечами и подумал, что Крису она бы понравилась, эта Дэниэлс._  
_Телефон зазвонил снова, очень неприятной смутно знакомой мелодией. Леон бросил удивленный взгляд на экран – снова Крис – и на остальную команду, глядящую с недоумением.  
_ _«Вставай», – сказал Крис_ , и Леон очнулся. 

Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к столу, бок болел, гудела голова, воздух, казалось, вибрировал от звона сирены, возвещавшей, что тем, кто не планирует самоуничтожиться вместе со зданием, необходимо спешно его покинуть.  
С Крисом он не говорил уже полтора месяца. А в том полете он не говорил вообще ни с кем.  
…И если еще посидит на полу, уже и не поговорит. 

– Хватит спать на работе, – сообщил себе агент и медленно поднялся на ноги, опираясь на стул и тумбу под столом.  
На ходу Леон пытался подсчитать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как сработал сигнал тревоги. Сколько он просидел в отключке? А сколько обычно отводится на экстренную эвакуацию начальства? Минут тридцать? 

Его очередные часы покинули его еще в самом начале пути, мини-компьютер для взлома кодов – чуть позже, вместе с жилетом, как раз остался в пасти той непонятной твари, что цепанула его по боку. Так что, если он все-таки доберется до машины с системой самоуничтожения, как он будет ее выключать, было непонятно. В принципе, Леон никогда ничего заранее не планировал – с первого рабочего дня все его планы летели к чертям и он уже смирился с ролью импровизатора. 

Вход в бункер представлял собой дыру в стене. Видимо, сама дверь была хорошая, даже слишком – для этих косяка и стены (Леон даже окинул взглядом на предмет имени производителя), теперь они все вместе лежали на полу. Через все помещение тянулся темно-бурый след и скрывался за дальним углом коридора. Кеннеди пожал плечами и шагнул в проем. 

Все оборудование было перекурочено и заляпано чьими-то останками, которые агент не желал разглядывать. Клавиатуре, естественно, тоже не повезло – в ней зияла искрящаяся дыра в форме когтя. Чудом уцелевший экран радостно отсчитывал последние десять минут и предлагал ввести код отмены. 

Экран Леон определил как сенсорный и работающий. Это утверждение включало изрядную долю допущения, но агент махнул рукой. Итого – устройство ввода функционирует, но нужен код.

Местная подпольная лаборатория была не чета амбрелловским, но все равно слишком велика, чтобы обшарить на предмет приклеенного под клавиатурой кода все кабинеты. Даже для того, чтобы добежать до выхода мало – вряд ли уже разобрали завал, из-за которого Кеннеди в очередной раз блуждал один. 

Две минуты ушло на то, чтобы обшарить все небольшое помещение командного пункта, перевернуть все, что переворачивалось, но еще не было перевернуто, и открыть все, что открывалось. Ребята оказались не такими идиотами, как он о них думал. По крайней мере, замок и ключ хранить в разных местах они научились, но вот не баловать с вещами, которых не знали – не успели. А второе было важнее. Хрен с ними, жалеть ученых из биолабораторий Леон разучился еще в Раккуне. 

– Блин, – агент замер посреди комнаты и медленно обвел ее взглядом. Его знаменитое везение не могло так тупо подвести, где-то должна была быть подсказка. Он должен вернуться. У него впервые было, куда возвращаться. Они ведь так толком и не объяснились. 

Леон отвлекся, зацепившись взглядом за фигурку в бурой луже у стены. Сантиметров пять в высоту, то был тот сгорбленный компьютерный уродец из фильма...  
– Вот черт, – сказал Леон, подошел к панели и ввел «3», «7», «9», «1». – «Шесть цифр»? Надо было все-таки дослушать… Что там дальше? Воедино созвать… Единою волей сковать… Един, один…  
Добавив еще пару единиц, он нажал «ввод»…

***

Когда в комнату влетела полуседая от штукатурки Дэниэлс, Леон снова сидел на полу, прикрыв глаза, а главный экран уже десять минут показывал три минуты до самоуничтожения.  
– Долго копаетесь, – сказал он, глядя снизу вверх. – Всех эвакуировали?  
Девушка отклеила остекленевший взгляд от табло, проморгалась и сообщила:  
– Конечно… Ну, вы почти как Брюс Уиллис.  
– И почему же «почти»? – агент Кеннеди приподнял брови.  
– Слишком много времени осталось, – она криво усмехнулась. – Вы ранены?  
Леон бросил взгляд на повязку: в какой-то момент он слишком сильно потревожил импровизированный шов – бок и верхняя часть штанов были теплыми и липкими от его крови.  
– Поцарапался, – сказал он.  
– Ага, конечно, – девушка уже присаживалась возле него, открывая один из карманов жилета. – Знаю я вас, героев. «Все в порядке, все в порядке», а потом упал на бегу и сразу в кому. И тащи потом пятнадцать километров…

Леон не стал спрашивать, но мысленно сделал пометку пролистать потом ее досье. Размотав повязку, девушка присвистнула. Обработала спреем, вколола обезболивающее и перевязала бинтом, по ходу дела отчитываясь о проделанной работе.  
– Гражданское население прилегающих районов эвакуировали, ученых переловили, завал разобрали, тварей, что вы пропустили, перебили…  
Леон фыркнул.  
– Если мне не изменяет память, я приказывал никому еще час за мной не соваться.  
– Изменяет, – сказала она коротко. Кеннеди вздохнул, но развивать тему не стал, сам он тоже не стал бы сидеть сложа руки.  
– Ваш вертолет еще на лету? – спросил он вместо этого. – Подбросите? Мне очень нужно домой.  
Пора было перестать бегать. Важных заданий не было уже три месяца. Он просто хватался за что попало, лишь бы не разрушать иллюзию, что в кои-то веки у него есть, куда вернуться зализывать раны, а не только бесконечный путь вперед.

***

Он опустил стекло и поднял повыше воротник куртки. Жарко, конечно, не было – весна в этих краях всегда наступала поздно, просто хотелось воздуха. Влажного прохладного воздуха с запахом мокрой земли, талого снега и обещанием скорого тепла. Хотелось ощущения, что он, наконец, действительно вернулся, и это не очередной сон.

Ветер ерошил волосы, пейзаж казался нарисованным углем – переплетение черного, белого и светло-серого – остатков снега, показавшейся из-под них почвы, спящих еще голых деревьев и неприветливого набрякшего тучами неба. Почти из-под такого же неба он уезжал больше полугода назад, и можно было представить, что раз не изменилось небо, не изменилось и все остальное. Что можно вернуться в тот же момент, из которого он ушел, когда все еще было хорошо и понятно.

Леон порыскал по станциям и остановился на первой же веселой мелодии. Лирический герой возвращался домой, пересаживаясь с метро на такси и опережал летящую пулю. Кеннеди улыбнулся чужому романтизму. 

Его возвращение растянулось. Сразу же стартануть, как он собирался, ему никто не дал. Сначала медики долго отколупывали скобы из его горемычного бока, потом чистили рану, штопали заново и пичкали его таблетками. На очередной порыв сбежать главный врач пригрозил его к кровати привязать и «пристеплировать». В общем, пришлось ждать, пока ранение слегка затянется, а медики не убедятся, что ничего опасного для себя и окружающих он не подхватил. Потом был обещанный вертолет с ухмыляющейся Дэниэлс (как же имя-то ее?), который доставил его в аэропорт. Потом два самолета и вот, наконец, его автомобиль, торчавший на платной парковке аэропорта. 

Он смертельно устал – от работы и собственных мыслей, которые из-за отсутствия информации загоняли сами себя из одного тупика в другой. Устал, что собственный внутренний голос решил с хозяином говорить голосом Криса, а сам Крис не говорил с ним вообще.  
Возвращаться было жутко и восхитительно, как первый раз прыгать с парашютом.

***

Городок не изменился. Кажется, все апокалипсисы, конфликты и проблемы обходили его стороной.  
Те же теплые краски, неторопливые люди, цветочные названия улиц. В кафе звякнул колокольчик, когда он открыл дверь, а женщина за стойкой радостно улыбнулась:  
– Вы вернулись! Как замечательно. У нас как раз и пироги поспели...  
Он был приятно удивлен тем, что его вспомнили.  
– Не так много здесь приятных молодых людей останавливается, – она подмигнула, упаковывая ему вишневый пирог. – Крис тут с утра уже хлопотал – гору продуктов закупил. Вы, видимо, надолго?  
«Если бы», – подумал Леон, а вслух сказал:  
– Как получится, я никогда не загадываю.  
И тоже улыбнулся.

Даже сквозь пакет пирог пах просто одуряющее. Леон сглатывал слюну и раздумывал, спустят ли его сразу с лестницы или познакомят с какой-нибудь местной красоткой, уже заведующей хозяйством в доме в лесу. В таком месте за одиноким неженатым, подтянутым и красивым Редфилдом наверняка уже ходили толпой с домашними кексами наперевес. Он мстительно усмехнулся.

***

Ветер тихонько звенел и свистел тонкими трубками «музыки ветра» над крыльцом. С другой стороны покачивался «ловец снов». Леон коснулся кончиками пальцев ярких бусин, что запутались в рукотворной паутине, рыже-коричневых перьев, дрожащих на ветру. Вот, в общем-то, и все, что изменилось со времени его отсутствия.  
Хотя нет, еще спутниковая антенна появилась.

Леон вдохнул, глубоко-глубоко, так, что ребра заболели и голова закружилась, сделал последние два шага и постучал в дверь. В ответ на втором этаже что-то грохнуло, и после нескольких мгновений тишины, дверь наконец распахнулась, и он нос к носу столкнулся с раскрасневшимся и потным Крисом в растянутых трениках, пятнистой футболке и с полотенцем на шее. 

– О, привет. Я тебя позже ждал.  
Редфилд тут же развернулся и двинулся вглубь дома, продолжая говорить:  
– Я быстро в душ сбегаю, располагайся. Где кухня ты знаешь.  
И пропал на лестнице. 

Леон поморгал ему вслед. «И все?» – хотелось ему спросить. Все переживания, метания и ментальные пинки – ради скупо брошенного «О, привет»? Будто не было мутного полугодия, нервного молчания в трубке, тянущегося через полземли. Будто он за хлебом вышел, а не подкармливал своим боком еще не занесенную ни в какие каталоги живность.

Кеннеди сходил к машине за пирогом, поглядел на сумку на заднем сидении, но доставать не стал. Вернулся, запер дверь, повесил куртку на новую вешалку, прошелся по первому этажу, знакомя пирог с обстановкой и играя в «найди 10 отличий».  
В доме было тепло.

Темные места на обоях снова закрыли рамки – пейзажи в теплых тонах и фотографии. Над полюбившимся ему диваном разместился тот самый снимок – с Клэр, старшим Кристофером и рыбой – слегка пожелтевший от времени. Леон грустно улыбнулся ему. 

Вдоль стены вытянулись полки из светлого дерева, заставленные потрепанными томами. Пристроив коробку с пирогом на диван, Кеннеди вытащил первый попавшийся, полистал и удивленно поднял брови – книжка была на латыни. Две соседние рассказывали о быте и языке коренных жителей Америки. Еще одна была на очень древнем английском, кажется, даже рукописная. Рядом скромно пристроились два больших словаря – латынь и еще какой-то незнакомый ему язык, между ними притаился тонкий справочник по расстройствам сна. Покачав головой, агент оставил библиотеку в покое, подхватил пирог и понес в кухню.

Узкие окна теперь прикрывали яркие оранжевые шторы – свет сквозь них лился тоже оранжевый, теплым медом растекался по дереву кухонных шкафов, полу и стенам. Полюбившийся ему в прошлый раз винтажный холодильник остался на месте. Возле мойки появилась кофеварка, на столе вокруг забытой чашки с остатками кофе в художественном беспорядке разлеглись карты местности и листки с рукописными не особо читаемыми заметками – вот и все изменения. Поверх бумажного вороха покоился аккуратно перевязанный желтой лентой пучок высушенных трав, от которого шел пряный запах. Леон поставил коробку на свободный шкафчик. Выдвинув из-под стола табурет, сел, погладил сушеный букетик, вздохнул и с силой провел ладонью по лицу. От этого дома, его звуков, запахов и теней становилось приятно и тяжело в груди, будто ее придавили теплые камни.

Из коридора послышались шаги, и в кухне появился Крис, внезапно заполняя собой все немаленькое пространство. Футболку он сменил на чистую майку, поверх накинул клетчатую рубашку, а вместо треников натянул свободные джинсы. Ноги остались босыми, и при взгляде на них Леон слегка устыдился, что протопал по коврикам в ботинках. 

– Извини, все время перепутал, решил потренироваться… – хозяин прошелся по шкафам, что-то вытаскивая и переставляя, заглянул в кофеварку, подумал. Достал «рожок», промыл под краном, засыпал кофе и вставил на место.  
– Откуда ты знал, что я приеду? – сказал Леон, внимательно глядя как перекатываются мышцы под рубашкой суетящегося Редфилда. Тот замер, потом очень медленно выпрямился, обтер ладони о штанины.  
– Ты же… – начал он, наполовину обернувшись, сомкнул губы и начал снова с кривоватой улыбкой. – У меня свои каналы...  
Леон недоверчиво изогнул бровь, но собеседник уже снова отвернулся, зашуршал, загремел…  
– Что происходит? – Леон слегка склонился вперед, чтобы упереться локтем в столешницу, пристроил подбородок на ладони. Бок напомнил о себе тупой болью.  
Редфилд медленно повернулся – на этот раз всем корпусом – оперся поясницей и руками об угол напольного шкафа и посмотрел в ответ своим невозможным синим взглядом. Свет из окна подсветил его справа, выделяя морщинки у глаз. Еще мокрые короткие волосы иглами торчали в разные стороны, на рубашке кое-где темнели мокрые пятна – то ли не вытерся нормально, то ли набрызгал, когда кофеварку мыл. Скорее все же первое – вряд ли «рожок» мог быть причиной потека на плече. В целом выглядел Крис уставшим и слегка растерянным. Он пожал плечами, поморщился.  
– Ничего особенного...  
И добавил, снова глядя в глаза, медленно и весомо:  
– Я просто рад, что ты приехал. 

И Леон почувствовал, что натянутая внутри струна, о которой он до этого и не подозревал, ослабла. Он глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь внезапной свободной, отодвинул стул; под внимательным взглядом Редфилда преодолел разделявшие их два метра и сгреб того в крепкие объятия. Ткнулся носом в шею, чувствуя травяной запах шампуня и тепло рук, сомкнувшихся вокруг плеч.  
Кофеварка пискнула, возвещая, что задачу свою выполнила. Леон вздохнул и отодвинулся, пряча руки за спину. Крис сглотнул и поспешно натянул на лицо улыбку:  
– Кофе?

***

Накинув куртки (а в случае Криса – еще и натянув кроссовки) они вышли во двор с чашками и пирогом, устроились на ступенях крыльца на сложенном коврике, шутливо «чокнулись». Коврик, да и сами ступени, были довольно узкими для двоих мужчин, так что сидели очень близко, соприкасаясь плечами и коленями.

Горьковатый аромат кофе с нотками корицы и чего-то цитрусового ощущался на открытом воздухе особенно остро. Леон с наслаждением вдохнул и коснулся края губами почти с благоговением. Говорить ему совершенно не хотелось – как-то интуитивно ощущал, что разговором они все испортят. 

Наверное, все они, оперативники, мечтали закончить свою бурную деятельность как-то так – на заднем дворе собственного дома, наблюдая пасторальный пейзаж, слушая шелест листьев и «музыку ветра». Возможно – со второй половинкой, детьми и внуками, с собакой или гитарой... Как-нибудь вскользь мечтали, в короткие передышки между перестрелками или теряя сознание, или уже в больнице, где лежали сами или навещали товарищей. Не всерьез. Потому что всерьез никто не верил, что доживет. 

Редфилд на фоне деревянного дома и леса выглядел на удивление гармонично, с задумчивой улыбкой поглаживал толстый глиняный бок кружки, щурился на заходящее солнце и слегка ежился под порывами ветра. Мечтал ли он о такой пенсии? Собирался ли вернуться с строй?

– А как эта поживает… – Крис взмахнул рукой, явно пытаясь нашарить имя в памяти. – Джейн?  
– Дэниэлс? Думаю, счастлива, что от меня избавилась, – Кеннеди усмехнулся. – Она следила, чтобы я раньше времени не сбежал.  
– Бедная, – посочувствовал Крис. – Надо будет ей цветы хоть прислать…  
– Не стоит. Мы же в лаборатории были.  
– А, ну да, – Редфилд скривился, явно вспомнив что-то из боевого прошлого. – Тогда «Магнум»?  
– Да, думаю, «Магнум» она оценит, – Кеннеди улыбнулся и отхлебнул кофе.  
– Как бок? – спросил Крис немного другим голосом, аккуратно.  
– Нормально, – Леон слегка качнулся, цепляя собеседника плечом, и весело тряхнул челкой. – Первый раз что ли? Заживает, так что пока отдыхаю.  
– И какие планы?  
Хороший вопрос.  
– Пока никаких, – сказал он честно. – Ну, то есть… есть пироги, спать и гулять по лесу.  
– Звучит неплохо, – Крис покивал, отставил чашку и полез в карман. – Держи. Твоя комната на втором этаже сразу слева.  
В подставленную ладонь мягко лег новенький ключ с брелком. Снова «ловец снов», сплетенный из ниток, бусин, деревянного кольца и пера.  
– А внутренние комнаты без замков? – спросил Леон, глядя как на бусинах играет свет.  
– Только щеколды и кодовые замки, – сказал Крис. – Набегался я уже за ключами на эту жизнь и пару следующих.  
Кеннеди рассмеялся, аккуратно убрал ключ в карман, стараясь не помять перо.  
– Спасибо.  
Крис глянул на него искоса и подтолкнул плечом так, что оба расплескали кофе.  
– Не зазнавайся, у Клэр такой же.  
– Я постараюсь.  
Повисшее молчание было уютным.

***

– Ты спишь…  
Его похлопали по руке, и Леон нехотя оторвал щеку от чужой рубашки, выпрямился и разлепил один глаз. Уже почти стемнело, и Крис скорее угадывался, чем был виден.  
– У тебя какие-то вещи есть?  
Леон медленно кивнул:  
– Я сумку в машине оставил… на случай если ты спустишь меня с лестницы.  
Ответом ему был тихий смешок.  
– Боюсь, лестница не выдержит. Пошли.

***

_Леон покрутил головой. Вылинявшее небо, скукоженные домишки, запах прелых листьев и гнилой древесины. Деревня, которая, кажется, солнца не видела никогда... А еще крики на испанском и вой бензопилы где-то совсем близко._

_...В обойме было пусто, и он перехватил пистолет за ствол. Но что это против бензопилы?_

_Мотор сбился с такта лишь на мгновение, встречая препятствие. Кожа, плоть, кость… Влажный хруст был едва слышим за радостным ревом бензопилы и ее хозяина._

_Закрутившееся волчком небо и безумный глаз в прорехе картофельного мешка..._

Леон очнулся, уже откатившись в угол и целясь «пустынным орлом» в темноту над кроватью. Но нет, доктор Сальвадор остался в прошлом и в противном липком сне, еще занимающем сознание. Кеннеди опустил оружие и бессильно растекся по стене, провел ладонью по повязке, проверяя, не разошелся ли шов от таких упражнений. Но стоило прикрыть веки, как сквозь его собственное шумное рваное дыхание пробивался вой бензопилы, а перед мысленным взором появлялся драный картофельный мешок, на который Леон смотрел снизу далеко вверх, словно... с земли...  
Он помотал головой, вытрясая остатки сна. 

Не может быть, чтобы с кровати он валился молча – как пить дать вскрикнул, если не заорал, и Редфилд уже должен был стоять рядом с дробовиком. Агент Кеннеди поднялся бесшумно, проверил оружие и выскользнул в коридор. 

Крис мирно спал. Постояв с минуту в проеме двери, Леон слушал спокойное дыхание и далекий свист ветра за окном. Он прошел по дому, заглянул во все углы и снова вернулся к порогу Криса. Комнаты на втором этаже были маленькие, причем хозяин выбрал под свою спальню ту, что больше всего походила на шкаф. Настолько, что даже стул не поместился.  
Он обошел кровать, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо спящего. Не особенно преуспел – мало того, что в принципе было темно, так еще и Редфилд завернулся в одеяло так, что только макушка торчала. Гость аккуратно сел на дальнем краю постели, стараясь не потревожить, положил пистолет на пол. 

Над изголовьем слегка крутился вокруг своей оси очередной «ловец снов», хотя сквозняка Кеннеди не чувствовал.

***

 _Мизинцем Леон подцепил клапан кармана, большим и указательным аккуратно достал телефон, стараясь не перепачкать. Бывалый аппарат даже утопления не боялся, но вымазать его в крови было как-то…неправильно… А кровью агент Кеннеди был залит с ног до головы. Да и не только кровью. Ему не хотелось вглядываться. Покрывавшие его пятна и ошметки плоти были всем, что осталось от Дэниэлс – Джейн, да, ее звали Джейн Дэниэлс, «Виски» – которая могла понравиться Крису, если бы кто-нибудь из них дожил до встречи с ним._

_Протянул руку и выловил из бурой лужи маленькую фигурку компьютерного уродца из фильма, поставил того на ноги – хоть какая-то компания._

_Он прикрыл глаза, слушая мрачную тишину лаборатории, полную тихого потрескивания, неприятного густого звука капель, падающих с его жилета, неясных шорохов, и удивительно четкие гудки в динамике.  
Второй гудок. Леон мысленно несся вместе с сигналом на другой конец земли, над океанами и пустынями, боясь только того, что Крис не услышит или не успеет взять трубку. _

_На третьем гудке в «трубке» щелкнуло, и слегка запыхавшийся голос сказал:_  
_«Алло»?_  
_– Привет, – Леон наконец расслабился, откинулся спиной на стену._  
_«Почему-то так и знал, что ты позвонишь».  
_ _В трубке послышались тихие шаги, тонущие в циновках, потом шум воды, бьющейся в раковину. Крис даже кран не успел закрыть..._

 _Леону казалось, что сам он сидит в кухне и видит все это – как Редфилд идет через комнату, прижимая плечом телефон и вытирая руки полотенцем, как закрывает воду и опирается бедром о шкаф._  
_– Я скучал, – сказал Леон. Он впитывал все эти знакомые, родные звуки – теплый выдох Криса, с которым тот улыбнулся, шорох ткани его футболки, перезвон «музыки ветра» над крыльцом и даже, кажется, как утренний свет заползает в комнату, распугивая тени и загоняя их под холодильник._  
_«Я тоже... Что нового?»_  
_– Да работа как работа... Как у тебя?_  
_«Новое дело наклюнулось»._  
_Тихий металлический звон. «Чайник», – догадался Леон._  
_– Что-то интересное?_  
_«Да черт его знает, – снова шорох – забыв, что его не видят, собеседник пожал плечами. – Потом расскажу. Когда закончу».  
_ _Леон улыбнулся – слово «потом» показалось ему безумно красивым, бесконечным._

_Снизу раздался первый взрыв – время вышло. Он бросил взгляд на пробитую острым когтем панель системы самоуничтожения. Она показывала шесть нолей.  
Весь комплекс вздрогнул от основания до крыши, дальше по коридору обвалилось на пол что-то металлическое, а слева от Леона обрушился кусок подвесного потолка, обнажая коммуникации. _

_«Это что там?» – Крис явно насторожился._  
_– Салют, – беспечно соврал Леон. – Празднуют что-то…_  
_«Ну да? – усомнился Крис. – Ты в порядке?»_  
_– Просто устал, – Леон вздохнул. – Расскажи что-нибудь?_  
_И Крис начал рассказывать – про ремонт, о том, как купил тренажеры, и пока вез их домой, загремел в полицию, так как был похож на чей-то фоторобот… Леон даже толком и не слышал, что именно он говорил, слова сливались в тихую убаюкивающую музыку, заслоняющую осыпающуюся вокруг реальность.  
_ _Мир вспыхнул белым и погас._

В этот раз он просыпался медленно, словно всплывал на поверхность со дна океана. И чувства включались одно за другим.  
Щеку и шею сзади грел свет, горячий и почему-то тяжелый. 

Он лежал на чем-то мягком, на целом боку. Рана слегка зудела. 

Приглушенно, словно очень далеко, пели птицы, что-то мелодично позвякивало. А еще было размеренное дыхание совсем рядом.  
Кеннеди медленно разомкнул ресницы. 

Подушка у Криса была одна, и в тот момент они ее делили на двоих, лежа практически нос к носу. Видеть Редфилда так близко было неожиданно. Во сне он казался расслабленным и печальным. А еще – невероятно красивым. Настолько, что взгляд отвести удалось с большим трудом. Не двигаясь, он оглядел комнату и испытал второе потрясение за минуту. В потемках стены он не разглядывал. А зря, так как они были украшены его дурацкими фотографиями. Распечатанные, они выглядели особенно удручающими – с заваленным горизонтом и артефактами сжатия. Смотреть было почти физически больно. Но все они были здесь, на стене. Даже последняя, с тянущимися из тумана соснами. Она, кстати, лучше всего смотрелась. 

Леон вздохнул, снова перевел взгляд на хозяина комнаты и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. Собственно, почему бы взгляду не быть пристальным, если засыпал один, а просыпаешься в компании?  
Он уже совсем было собрался сказать что-нибудь дурацкое и ретироваться, когда Крис аккуратно высвободил из-под одеяла руку и коснулся его щеки. 

– Дурной сон? – спросил он. Леон выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, впитывая ласку.  
– Не знаю. 

Насчет первого сна сомнений не было. А во втором он вроде как тоже погиб? Но «послевкусием» осталось умиротворение и уверенность, что все в порядке. 

Крис улыбался одними уголками глаз, линия губ оставалась ровной. Шершавые кончики его пальцев успокаивающе начертили пару кругов на скуле Леона, осторожно отвели за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь, едва касаясь кожи, будто Крис боялся повредить что-то очень хрупкое и ценное. Эта нежность была едва выносима. И еще смешна – его спиной как-то колонну сломали, и прикосновения к лицу уж точно не могли нанести увечий. Было смешно, но смеяться парадоксально не хотелось. 

Леон смотрел в синие глаза напротив и теперь помнил, почему так держался за истончавшуюся нить между ними. В этот момент, когда осколки недо-кошмара еще плавали над ним, как лед в стакане, Крис смотрел так, будто в мире больше ничего не существовало. А сам Леон был обречен еще с той непонятной первой встречи над обрывом, когда впервые заглянул в эти синие глаза и полюса его мира безвозвратно сдвинулись. Эти полгода он боялся только того, что не успеет попрощаться.

Он неуклюже придвинулся, преодолевая последние сантиметры, зарылся пальцами в короткие темные волосы Редфилда, едва не стукнул его лбом по носу и наконец дотянулся губами до губ. 

– В этот раз без спецэффектов? – спросил Леон между поцелуями, и Крис тихо рассмеялся.  
– А ты бы хотел?  
– Я просто уточняю, я мог и не заметить…

Вскоре Леон пришел к выводу, что кровать все же маловата, когда в попытках избавиться от разделявшего их одеяла они по разу едва не свалились на пол, к тому же зацепили многострадальный леоновский бок. 

– Господи, ну почему все так трудно? – задыхаясь от смеха, Крис навис сверху и уткнулся носом Леону в плечо.  
– А когда у нас просто было? – философски отвечал тот, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Провел ладонями по рукам Криса вниз-вверх и остановился, дойдя почти до плеча.  
– Это что? – Леон повернул голову и прищурился, разглядывая странный рисунок на коже, обернувшийся вокруг чужой руки между плечом и локтем подобием браслета.  
– Называется «шрамирование», – сказал Крис, и голос его прозвучал натянуто. – Нравится?  
Леон провел пальцем по выпуклым кругам и треугольникам, виновато глянул из-под челки:  
– Если честно, то не очень. Это что-то значит?  
– Много всего, – Редфилд вздохнул. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Что-то мне это уже не нравится. Может, не надо? – Леон уперся одной рукой, приподнялся, стараясь не тревожить рану, и коснулся губами края узора, обвел языком по контуру, чувствуя солоноватый вкус кожи. Крис шумно втянул воздух и сдавленно выговорил:  
– Все-таки…  
В дверь постучали. Точнее, начали стучать. Крис замер, прислушиваясь, и, видимо, по манере распознал гостя.  
– Придется открыть, иначе он снесет дверь, – вздохнул он и с явным неудовольствием начал подниматься. Леон придержал его за плечо и быстро «клюнул» в губы.  
– Тебя подождать?  
Крис снова вздохнул и глянул жалобно.  
– Обычно этот надолго.  
После чего скатился с кровати и практически помчался вниз. Кеннеди мысленно послал нежданному визитеру молнию в голову и решил тоже вставать, так как спать уже не хотелось.

***

Когда он вышел из душа, кофеварка в кухне призывно моргала лампочкой, а Крис, переодевшийся в джинсы и темную футболку, копался в картах на столе и попутно тыкал в ноутбук. Выглядел он при этом сосредоточенным, увлеченным и обреченным одновременно. Леон аккуратно вытащил чашку у него из-под локтя, сполоснул, выключил кофеварку.  
– Налить?

Крис только кивнул, не отрываясь от карты. Наполнив две кружки, Кеннеди добыл из нежно им любимого древнего холодильника остатки пирога и попытался найти на столе место. Отчаялся и поставил тарелку прямо на какой-то дорожный атлас. Редфилд кивнул благодарно. На экране его ноутбука промелькнули таблицы, длинная «простыня» текста и десяток фотографий с большим количеством красного цвета. Остановился Крис на плане здания с очень узнаваемыми условными обозначениями. 

– Это… одно тело?  
Редфилд медленно кивнул, протянул руку и нащупал чашку:  
– Помощник шерифа приходил. Это тот, помнишь, который меня чуть в каталажку не упек за тренажеры? Он иногда просит его проконсультировать.  
– Ого. Нашли на чем побрататься, – Леон не знал, что еще ему сказать. Особенно – учитывая, что Крис не работал в полиции примерно столько же, сколько и он сам. Причем и тогда числился отнюдь не детективом. За полгода Леон много чего передумал – и что Крис мгновенно обрастет поклонницами и детьми. Или наоборот, зачахнет без своей работы и попытается спиться без чуткого надзора. Или все сразу. Но нет, ушлый Редфилд умудрился найти себе что-то тоже важное и ответственное. Настолько, что полиция притащилась с утра пораньше в субботу.  
– Не буду тебе мешать… Прогуляюсь, наверное. Тебе купить ничего не нужно?  
Редфилд все-таки оторвался от своего компьютера со схемами, виновато улыбнулся.  
– Я постараюсь недолго… 

– Шарф возьми, – донеслось вслед, когда дверь почти закрылась. Пришлось вернуться. Шарф на вешалке висел один, коричнево-рыжий, явно не фабричный. Леон изогнул бровь, пытаясь прикинуть, откуда такое богатство. Не начал же Крис вязать на досуге? Хотя чему удивляться?

Шарф приятно пах какими-то травами. Обмотав его вокруг шеи, Кеннеди наконец вышел и запер дверь. Подкинул и поймал ключ, покачал на ладони и аккуратно убрал в карман.  
Небо было чистым, без единой тучи, солнце сияло почти по-летнему, а вот ветер дул холодный, лез за шиворот и в рукава. Мысленно махнув рукой, Леон с места перешел на бег. Земля пружинила под кроссовками, дышалось легко, в голове было пусто и спокойно. 

Выбрав не утомляющий ритм, он повернул на узкую заросшую сухостоем тропинку, уходящую в лес.  
Что-то его беспокоило, не складывалось. Но никак не получалось понять, что именно. 

Когда он вернулся, Крис снова спал, свернувшись в крупный клубок и подложив руку под голову. Леон сходил в душ, прихватил первую попавшуюся книгу и снова устроился рядом, опершись спиной об изголовье и вытянув ноги. Про расстройства сна оказалось не особенно интересно, так что вскоре брошюрка устроилась на полу у кровати, а сам Кеннеди переключился на изучение «ловца снов» над головой. Никак не мог вспомнить, был ли ранее лоскут, похожий на кусок джинсы, среди бусин и перьев, или все-таки появился этим утром. После пробуждения ему было не до изучения домашних украшений, а ночью было вполне предсказуемо темно. Махнув на очередную загадку рукой, он вытянулся на постели во весь рост и натянул одеяло Редфилду на плечо так, чтобы завораживающего узора у плеча не было видно. 

_На первый взгляд комната казалась выкрашенной в красный цвет. Но внимательный наблюдатель мог разглядеть светлые участки, намекавшие, что изначально дизайнер планировал ее несколько иной.  
Леон неожиданно для самого себя оказался наблюдателем внимательным, потому что пытался избежать взгляда в центр комнаты. Он всей кожей чувствовал, что без этого видения он вполне мог бы обойтись. _

_Очень-очень медленно, будто стараясь даже воздух не потревожить, он повернул голову. Стол был как в морге, с желобками, но модифицированный. Во всяком случае, те столы, что приходилось видеть Леону, не имели креплений для рук и ног. И те, кто на них лежал, не сопротивлялись. Впрочем, тут тоже о сопротивлении речь особенно не шла.  
Леон медленно сглотнул, пытаясь подавить тошноту. _

_Вообще-то можно было особенно не таиться – главное действующее лицо, стоящее к нему спиной, не обращало внимания на окружающий мир. Лекторским тоном мужчина вещал что-то насчет препаратов, гасящих болевой шок, помогающих сохранять сознание в ясности, а также о самых важных артериях, которые ни в коем случае нельзя было зацепить._

_К монотонному звуку его голоса примешивался какой-то другой, на грани слышимости цепляющий по нервам и заставляющий шевелиться волосы на затылке. Против воли он вслушался и определил – пила. Только не такая, как у Сальвадора и развеселых сестричек, более тихая, компактная и явно имеющая прямое отношение к медицине._

_Он сделал два шага в сторону, и долетевшие до его слуха медицинские термины обрели смысл. То, что оставалось еще на столе, мало походило на человеческое существо. Как и тот, кто склонился над ним с электрической пилой. Что-то громко стукнуло о дно подставленного ведра, кровь плеснула на пол и ножки стола._

_– Смотри внимательно, – сказал «лектор», и Леон потянулся к боку, где всегда крепилась кобура с верным «орлом». Мгновение потребовалось на то, чтобы понять, что его все еще не замечают. Был кто-то еще._

_Кобура не нащупывалась. Леон сделал еще один шаг и увидел наконец девушку. Она была привязана к креслу, на бледном лице и светлой футболке алые капли словно горели. Она мелко тряслась всем телом и смотрела куда-то в одну точку в дальнем углу комнаты._

_Леон прикинул расстояние, маневренность противника, опасность пилы и остальных инструментов, разложенных рядом, сгруппировался…  
– Леон? _

_Он развернулся слишком резко, подошвы кроссовок со скрипом проехались по полу. Кеннеди быстро оглянулся – «лектор» замер на полуслове, открыв рот, а девушка перестала дрожать, да и пила замерла и замолчала. Повисшая тишина была даже более жуткой, чем все предыдущие звуки. Потому что такой тишины не бывает – всегда есть крысы в стенах, мерцающие с неприятным звуком неоновые лампы, чьи-то шаги этажом выше или ниже, ветер, завывающий в трубах…_

_– Леон… – повторил Крис и отточенным движением коснулся правого бицепса там, где должен был быть «браслет». Теперь кожа под его пальцами была ровной, и это явно Редфилда успокоило – лицо как-то разгладилось, и легкая паника уступила место подозрительному недоумению._

_Крис выглядел иначе – на несколько лет моложе, шире в плечах, загорелый и более… свежий, что ли? Вообще как человек, который столько спит, может выглядеть таким изможденным?  
Его грудь и плечи обтягивала ослепительно белая футболка. Длинные свободные штаны тоже были белыми – ни единой капли крови, как и на босых ногах. Он казался приклеенным поверх комнаты._

_– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Редфилд, шагая к нему. Шел он тоже беззвучно – ни шороха одежды, ни соприкосновения с замызганным полом, словно парил, спокойно и неторопливо, имея все время мира в своем распоряжении. В одной комнате с маньяком, жертвой, ампутационной пилой и привязанной девушкой, уже возможно сошедшей с ума, это было особенно странно и противоестественно._

_Леон глянул через плечо – нет, все остались на своих местах, словно выключенные механические куклы._

_А Крис оказался совсем рядом. Настолько, что Леон должен был чувствовать его дыхание и запах, но не чувствовал._

_– Я тут стою. И пытаюсь понять, что делаешь ты._  
_– А я работаю, – тот покрутил перед его носом блокнотом и карандашом, такими же белыми, как и все остальное. Правда, страница блокнота была исписана, но все равно светилась, всячески доказывая свою непричастность к окружающему пейзажу._  
_– Почему у тебя ноги не пачкаются? – все-таки высказал Леон замучивший его вопрос и сам поморщился – так глупо прозвучало._  
_– Потому что меня здесь нет._  
Леон бросил взгляд вниз, где пальцы ног Криса почти касались покрасневших носков его собственных кроссовок.  
_– А они?– он слегка двинул головой назад, указывая на кошмарный стол и людей возле него._  
Крис покачал головой.  
_– Их тоже уже нет. Этих двоих нет вообще. А девочке здесь шесть, так что девочки тоже как бы нет…_  
_– Так… – Леон зажмурился, досчитал до трех и снова открыл глаза. Крис смотрел на него с дикой смесью ужаса, недоумения и восторга, так что Кеннеди поспешил отвернуться._  
_– Даже с поправкой на худобу ей никак не меньше пятнадцати, – сказал он, глядя на девушку и старательно не давая взгляду отклониться куда-то еще. Крис, все еще находящийся в его личном пространстве, волновал._  
_– Потому сейчас ей двадцать и помнит она себя только такой._  
_– Слушай… – Леон сощурил глаза и вгляделся пристальней. – Я же сквозь нее стул вижу… Она…_  
_Редфилд перебил:_  
_– Ты мне доверяешь?  
_ _– Конечно, – ответил он прежде, чем подумал, мысленно скривился и вопросительно поднял брови._

_Крис умудрился сделать еще один шаг, уже практически вплавляясь в Леона. Глаза закрылись сами собой, но поцелуя не последовало. В лицо резко дохнул холодный влажный ветер, и Кеннеди распахнул глаза, вися над горной рекой. Хрустальный поток искрился на солнце, весело скакал с камня на камень метрах эдак в тридцати под ним._

_«Вот же сукин сын», – успел Леон подумать прежде, чем начал падать._

Его подбросило на кровати, как всегда бывало, если он во сне куда-то валился. Пытаясь отдышаться, Кеннеди сел и бросил взгляд на соседа по койке. Тот все так же лежал на боку, кажется, вообще не двигался. Глянув на часы, Леон констатировал, что проспал от силы минут десять – так что вполне мог и не двигаться. Вроде, так мало, а ощущение липкого кошмара пристало намертво. И ощущение подступающей тошноты тоже. И вообще, он проснулся более усталым, чем засыпал…

Леон встал и тихо прошел в ванную. Холодная вода немного помогла. Образы чуть померкли и отодвинулись в сознании. На выходе он почти столкнулся с Крисом в дверях. Тот говорил по телефону, кивнул на ходу и свернул к лестнице. 

– Да, – донеслось до Леона через мгновение, в голосе слышалась усталость размером со вселенную, с нотками обреченности. – Это она. Да, точно… Ты бы видел…  
Когда Леон заглянул в спальню за позаимствованной книгой про сон, лоскуток из «ловца снов» уже исчез.

Хозяин дома нашелся в кухне, пытался просверлить в пространстве дыру взглядом, крутил телефон в пальцах. Карты и ноутбук были аккуратно убраны на самый край стола, кофеварка снова моргала лампочкой. 

Он улыбнулся Леону и медленно прикрыл глаза, провел свободной рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь что-то стереть.  
– Для человека, который столько спит, ты выглядишь на удивление хреново, – Леон вздохнул и прошел к кофеварке, на ходу легко коснулся плеча Криса. Тот фыркнул:  
– Снится вечно всякая хрень.  
– Да мне что-то тоже, – в памяти всплыл звук пилы, встречающейся с костью, и Леона слегка передернуло. – Скажи мне честно, во что мы вляпались опять?  
Крис опустил голову, провел рукой по волосам, глубоко вздохнул и уже было рот открыл, как во дворе послышался рев подъезжающего мотоцикла.  
– Что за день сегодня такой? – вопросил Леон у потолка и поплелся открывать.

***

На пороге стояла Клэр. Она была сосредоточена и взволнована, губы – тонкой линией. В руках сжимала небольшую коробку, обернутую целлофаном, чуть на отлете, словно опасалась, что оттуда что-нибудь выскочит и цапнет. Леон только рот успел открыть, а девушка уже, бросив на ходу «Привет», просочилась мимо него в дом.

У Редфилдов что, аллергия на приветствия образовалась?

– Крис! – рявкнула она на ходу. – Мне нужна твоя магия!  
Девушка покрутила головой, определяя местонахождение брата, резко повернулась и двинулась в кухню.  
– Шанталь пропала, – рыжая половина Редфилдов поставила свою коробку на стол. Начало движения было очень резким, но в последний момент девушка смягчила его, и картон соприкоснулся со столешницей без единого звука. Крис медленно распрямился, убирая руку от головы, и глянул на коробку как на ядовитую змею. Леон тем временем взбежал на второй этаж, прихватил кобуру и «орла».  
– Когда выезжаем? – спросил он, на ходу проверяя оружие. Ответом была тишина.  
Подняв голову, агент Кеннеди увидел, как Редфилды переглядываются.  
– Ты ему не сказал, – Клэр скрестила руки на груди и обличающе подняла бровь. Ее брат слегка пожал плечами.  
– Он тут уже сутки, и ты ничего не сказал, – продолжала она напирать.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил обвиняемый со все той же усталой обреченностью, стало как-то жутко.  
– У вас ровно пять минут, а потом вы поступаете в полное мое распоряжение.  
Деятельная рыжая девица вытолкала в основную комнату сначала Леона, потом Криса, а сама скрылась в кухне и принялась шумно копаться в шкафах.

***

– Ты – что?! – переспросил Леон.  
– Я умею читать память, – повторил Крис. Он сидел на диване, сгорбившись и сложив руки на коленях, словно пытался занять поменьше места. Кеннеди же, не в силах усидеть на месте, нервно мерил шагами комнату.  
– Значит, та комната… – Леон сглотнул кислый комок.  
– Угу, – Крис кивнул. – Эта девочка убила троих, «учителя» своего в том числе… А Рич никак не может поверить до конца…  
Он болезненно поежился, провел пальцами по «браслету», словно заземляясь. Леон сел рядом, чуть подтолкнул плечом, указал подбородком на «украшение»:  
– Так что это значит?  
– Точно не знаю, – Редфилд повернулся к нему. – Мой учитель не говорит по-английски, он начертил мне это на земле. Эта штука не переносится никуда, она существует только в настоящем. Самое главное, когда ты таскаешься по чужой памяти – помнить, что тебя там нет, что все уже случилось. И если начнешь даже что-то менять, ничего не изменится на самом деле. Поэтому я стараюсь выглядеть наиболее абсурдно.  
Леону вспомнилась Джейн Дэниэлс, о которой он Крису вообще-то ни полслова не сказал. Во всяком случае, в трезвом уме и твердой памяти. И пресловутый «Рич» с тренажерами, о котором ему не говорил Крис.  
– А что за учитель вообще такой?  
– Он… – Крис взмахнул рукой, явно пытаясь подобрать слова. Леон вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
– В общем, он призрак индейского шамана. Появляется, когда ему скучно. Ему дохрена лет. И я из его речи не могу даже толком понять – сколько именно.  
– Можно в какой-нибудь резервации уточнить. Они там наверняка верят в духов и порадуются сородичу.  
– До ближайшей ехать два дня.  
– И? – Леон снова поднял брови. Крис одарил его очень пристальным взглядом.  
– Теперь съезжу.  
– А ты всегда вырезаешь на себе то, что рисуют малознакомые мужики на земле?  
Редфилд поморщился.  
– Ладно, должен признать, что белый тебе идет… – Леон примирительно поднял руки, удалось добиться смешка. – Хотя выкинул ты меня очень некрасиво.  
– Ну прости, – на раскаяние, впрочем, было не особенно похоже. – Я не знаю, как это вообще получилось – двойное погружение…  
– Так же, как я тебя в тот раз разбудил, видимо, – Леон пожал плечами. – Не-объ-яс-ни-мо.  
– Отличная версия.

Крис помолчал, задумчиво кусая губу, и начал совсем с другого места и совсем другим тоном:  
– Я же умер тогда... хоть и не весь…  
Переход был внезапен – Леон удивленно заморгал.  
– Я слишком долго бродил во тьме, и уже не мог вернуться полностью. Что-то осталось там… В больнице, когда перестал закидывался таблетками, не видел снов вообще. Или не запоминал. А в природе пустоты не бывает… В общем, когда химии стало меньше, появились образы, неясные такие, нецелые, но жуткие – всякие болезни, ампутации, мутации… Ходил постоянно с этим ощущением жути и тошноты. Говорить никому не стал – не хотел, чтобы в дурку заперли. А когда вернулся сюда, начал видеть тебя. Тоже невнятные куски всякие. Но когда мы говорили, я стал понимать, что то, что я видел во сне – возможная правда, с поправкой на мое появление... Вот тут было самое сложное, чуть реально в дурку не угодил – никак не мог разделить, что было на самом деле, а что нет… В общем, я собираю свои сны из чужих воспоминаний.  
– То есть ты запросто можешь влезть в любую чужую память? – подытожил Леон. – Прочитать и дописать? Это же ты мне стишок подкинул?  
– Это совсем не запросто. Мне нужен предмет, связанный с человеком… Я поэтому подумал, что здесь что-то твое осталось – осколок с кровью или монета… Но не нашел ничего. Так что я понятия не имею, как это у меня вообще получилось. Не говоря уже о том, как я что-то тебе передал…  
Леон страдальчески вздохнул.  
– Это такое вмешательство в частную жизнь, что просто дальше некуда… но спасибо. Как ты вообще этот код выудил?  
– Все сохраняется в подробностях, только вынуть сложно – гипнозом или как я. Прошел весь твой путь очень медленно, все читал, все слушал. Там в комнате охраны плакат из фильма, и на одной из видеозаписей был момент, где слышно, как кто-то ругается, что слишком очевидно и таких придурков не надо брать в охрану. Про шесть цифр в каком-то файле на основном компьютере было, точно уже не помню…  
Леон медленно кивнул – он припоминал. Очень смутно. Прошибло морозным поздним осознанием – в этот раз он даже не ходил по краю, он за него самым наглым образом заступил обеими ногами и вернулся обратно.  
– А «ловец снов» зачем?  
– Он как линза, концентрирует и делает четче…  
Из кухни выплыла Клэр и возвестила, что время вышло.

***

– Мы должны были встретиться на выходных. От колледжа ехать часов пять на автобусе. Он сломался по дороге, и она не стала ждать эвакуатор, поймала попутку – водитель автобуса вспомнил. Телефон не отвечает... Парни, она хорошая девочка. У нее были плохие дни, даже в полицию попадала, но со мной она никогда бы так не поступила… – излагая итоги своего короткого расследования, подруга переплетала и расплетала пальцы.

– В полицию сообщила? – Леон, конечно, догадывался, но спросить был должен.  
– Конечно. Мне сказали, что такие девицы часто сбегают из дома, что к понедельнику с похмельем притащится на занятия… Вот урод, – Клэр прошагала по кухне из угла в угол, отхлебнула ромашковый настой, заваренный Крисом. – К понедельнику уже всякие следы простынут. Попробуй, а?  
Старший Редфилд кивнул и мрачно покосился на коробку, которую сестра притащила с собой.  
– Там все, что смогла найти, до кампуса далеко, и…  
– Угу, – Крис достал из коробки брелок в форме птицы, подержал в ладони, задумчиво глядя куда-то в пространство.  
– Она тебе его подарила?  
– Ага. На Рождество.  
– Не пойдет. Эта вещь уже твоя, они почти не связаны.

Леон замер в углу, прислонившись плечом к стене, и наблюдал сцену с ощущением подступающего сумасшествия. Почти как когда чертил пентаграммы на полу. 

Редфилды тем временем перебирали предметы и остановились на фиолетовой заколке. В широкой ладони Криса она смотрелась особенно маленькой и странной. 

– Уже проще, – Редфилд-старший передвинул коробку на край стола и попытался расправить измятую карту. – Где этот автобус ходит?  
Еще минут десять они водили пальцами по картам и рассматривали в сети план кампуса и комнаты.  
– Зачем это? – не выдержал Леон.  
– Сложнее всего воспоминания разобрать – разложить по времени и местности. Это же даже не картинки… Это как молекулы в жидкости. К тому же принять весь понятийный аппарат невозможно… В общем, чужая пьеса с актерами в моих костюмах, на моей сцене. Как-то так… Ну, поехали.  
Редфилд взял заколку и развернулся в сторону лестницы.  
– А это не опасно?  
– Разве что для психического здоровья. Эти воспоминания чужие, к тому же похожие на сны, их сложнее помнить, чем не помнить… К тому же – какая разница?  
Кеннеди вздохнул. Они все трое были долбанными героями и адреналиновыми наркоманами. Если могли что-то сделать, делали. А временами делали даже то, что не могли.  
Крис укрепил заколку на «ловце снов», который в кое-то веки висел смирно.  
– Я с тобой, – сказал Леон.

***

Про Шанталь Клэр ему как-то рассказывала, но видел он ее впервые. Его активная рыжая подруга вытащила девочку из какого-то приюта и пристроила в художественный колледж на стипендию. Судя по картинкам, которые та рисовала в блокноте в автобусе, старалась Редфилд не зря.

В воспоминаниях Шанталь было спокойно: автобус был вполне комфортабельный. Она закинула рюкзак на полку, собрала волосы резинкой, достала блокнот и задумчиво уставилась в окно. Пейзаж за окном мелькал точно как тот, что Редфилды нашли в чьем-то инстаграме. 

Когда автобус посреди дороги отказался везти немногочисленных попутчиков дальше, девушка раздраженно сдула челку со лба, закинула рюкзак на плечо и пошла ловить попутку. В аккуратном красном «жуке» ехали две такие же юные путешественницы, с весьма посредственными знаниями об окружающей местности. В итоге в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов бензин у них закончился посреди неизведанной дороги из ниоткуда в никуда, где напрочь отсутствовала сотовая связь. 

К моменту появления задолбавшейся колесить по медвежьим углам поисковой команды (у Шанталь было вообще плохо с ориентированием, так что, сколько Крис ни медитировал на карту дорог, зону поиска сузил не слишком сильно) девицы отчаялись снова увидеть других людей, доели все припасы и пересказали друг другу свои жизни вплоть до младенчества. Еще чуть-чуть, и они могли организовать там новое племя.

***

Сквозь раскрытые для проветривания двери и окна доносился веселый смех на четыре голоса и звяканье посуды – девушки готовили ужин. Мужчины, как профнепригодные и слишком крупногабаритные, были изгнаны и по внезапно организовавшейся традиции встречали закат на ступенях дома, слушая «музыку ветра». Правда, в этот раз с глинтвейном, сваренным благодарной Шанталь. Пришлось ей соврать, что они просто обшаривали все подряд дороги, отчего подвиг выглядел еще более впечатляющим. Еще молодая художница предлагала расписать Крису кухню и гостиную, но тот пока держал оборону.

– Мне интересно, как мы будем на ночь размещаться… – Леон поплотнее запахнул куртку. – У тебя ровно четыре спальных места. Мне как-то совершенно не хочется спать на вертикальной скамье…  
– Как мы знаем, мои кровати замечательно выдерживают двоих, – напомнил Крис. Леон посмотрел на него, недоверчиво прищурившись.  
– Мне кажется, или ты сейчас на что-то намекаешь?  
Редфилд не совсем правдоподобно изобразил удивление.  
– Оптический обман.  
– Ну да, – Леон фыркнул, подтянул свою кружку поближе, задумчиво провел пальцем по ручке. – И каких дел у тебя бывает больше – как сегодняшнее первое или второе?  
– И то, и другое редко бывает. Я вообще не так часто этим занимаюсь, – Крис тоже потянулся к своему напитку. – Обычно ищу пропавших. С мертвой памятью еще сложнее. Да и противнее. Но раз я это умею, куда я уже денусь…  
Он покривил губы, неловко двинул плечом – собственная формулировка ему не слишком нравилась.  
– Я понимаю, – Кеннеди кивнул и перевел взгляд на желто-алое небо. – А вообще, мне кажется, что нам пора осваивать какие-то более простые способы коммуникации. А то призраки, пентаграммы, сны...


End file.
